


It's Not A Literally Fly

by imnotevil13



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't remember when was the first time he flew with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not A Literally Fly

Steve didn’t remember when was the first time he flew with Tony. Was it when he coming back from the headquarter? Leaving the battlefield? He couldn’t remember. There were so much time they had spent some moments to flew together. Mostly when Tony tried to saved Steve from the villain. But after they began to date each other, Tony flew Steve away just for entertain him. ‘Cause from the billionare’s point of view, it seem that Steve like it since he never complaint even when Tony _accidentally_ pushed him from the headquarter and caugh him, but instead of placed him back in that mother ship, he flew Steve away onto no direct destination.

Sadly though, escape from his knowing, Tony was right. Steve like it, hell, he _love_ it when Tony began to grabbed his waist, turned his unmasked face to Steve and gave him the most charming grin of the genius-billionare-playboy-philanthropist human ever life before pulling him closer and began to fly. He loved the feeling of the gentle breeze caressing his face. Or the view of people, building, anything flashing all over him. But still, he didn’t remember when was the first time Tony flew them together like this. 

‘Cause the only one he remember was when he flew in solo.

Though that wasn’t literally fly, the feeling of his solo flying was beyond any experience he ever had when he flew with Tony.

And that first solo-flying experience happened when Tony accepted his marriage proposal.

  


_Well, for me is waking up beside you_

_To watch the sunrise on your face, to know that I can say I love you in any given time or place_

_It’s little things that only I know, those are the things that make you mine_

_And it’s like flying without wings_

_‘Cause you’re my special things, I’m flying without wings_

_And you’re the place my life begins, and you’ll be where it ends_

_I’m flying without wings_

_And that’s the joy you bring, I’m flying without wings......._

  


Westlife – Flying Without Wings

**Author's Note:**

>  _A/N: How about that? I know it’s ridiculous, fluff, no plot whatsoever. This idea just pop out in my mind when I heard the song while I reply a message from my friend on facebook. Well, actually it’s not my first FF about The Avengers, this is my second. I’m still on my way to finish my new FF with the same pairing as this one but with more complex story and – of course – more words on it. Let me tell you first, the title will be_ ‘I Never Knew Daylight Would be So Violent’ _and I will rating it M for graphic violent and – maybe – sexual content. And yeah, I pick the title from the lyrics of_ Florence and the Machine _’s song which called_ No Light, No Light _. And here’s the summary:_  
> 
> 
> “Iron Man was the worse villain ever. Especially for Captain America and Spider-Man.”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _Let’s pray I can finish this story too. Love you all *wink_


End file.
